Tell Him
by Sakura and Syaoran's daughter
Summary: This is my first S+S fic! It describes what happens at the airport when Syaoran left. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


Hi, first of all, I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's related   
characters and so on. This is just what I think went on in the minds   
of Sakura and Syaoran that day at the airport. The song used is `Tell   
Him' but sorry to say, I've no idea who wrote or sang it. I haven't   
even heard the song, just somehow got hold of the lyrics, which are   
beautiful... So I hope you'll enjoy this fic of mine. Somehow, I   
always think of the song `Hitotsu Dake' (the song Sakura sings) when   
I think of the last episode...  
  
Tell Him  
(What happened that day at the airport.)  
By Sakura and Syaoran's Daughter  
  
* * --song  
~ ~ --thoughts  
( ) -- flashback  
  
* I'm scared *  
  
Syaoran stood in the departure lounge of the airport. He stared down   
at the brightly polished floor. He saw himself and he knew, though he   
couldn't clearly see in the reflection, that his eyes were filled   
with sadness. He felt this sadness rising in him. He wanted to cry,   
but he couldn't, he mustn't. He blinked back the tears and looked up.   
Wei was still at the airplane counter. He turned around and watched   
the people rush pass him. The hall seemed so large and empty, like   
how he saw feeling now.... empty. He observed families, brothers and   
sisters, husbands and wives, friends, lovers saying goodbye or   
looking forward to a journey together. Some cried, some laughed, but   
somehow, Syaoran didn't know how he was supposed to feel... should he   
pretend everything was alright, should he cry or should he....   
A sudden scream made him turn. A child was begging his mother to buy   
him a toy at the gift shop. He saw a teddy bear... He thought of his   
teddy bear. The one he had abandoned at home, on his empty desk in   
his empty room at his empty apartment. It would sit there forever,   
never fulfilling it's duty in life... Funny, he was going back to   
Hong Kong to fulfill his duty, while the bear...  
He turned back to Wei, he was still at the desk. Suddenly, Syaoran   
felt angry. Why couldn't they just get on the plane and leave   
already? Why did they have to wait? Waiting would only make him   
think, think about what he didn't want to...  
Someone's cell phone rang.  
  
(Knock, Knock.  
"Master Syaoran, it's for you."  
"For me?"  
Syaoran took the phone curiously. Who would call him now? He saw   
leaving soon. Could it be... Sakura?  
With high hopes and a fast beating heart, he put the phone to his ear.  
"He... hello?"  
"Hello? Li-kun?" asked a girl's voice. Syaoran's heart sank, he   
recognized the voice. It was Tomoyo.  
"Aa."  
"I heard from Terada-sensei that you're leaving today. Is that true?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh... did Sakura-chan tell you yet?"  
"No." He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to cut the line.  
"Does she know you're leaving today?"  
"No."  
"What time are you leaving?"  
"On the 10 o'clock flight to Hong Kong... Aa... Daidouji-san, I've   
got to go now. Bye."  
"Okay, Li-kun. Good luck."  
Click! Beep. Beep. Beep.)  
  
* So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh-what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do *  
  
Sakura looked up from her pillow. It was wet. She felt her own face.   
It was wet as well. She'd managed to cry without knowing she was   
crying. Her head was a blank. Why was she crying? Then the painful   
memory rushed back to her. Syaoran was leaving and she hadn't   
answered him yet. Did she love him the way he did? She was confused.   
He was one of her closet friends. He was always there for her. Was he   
just a friend? She didn't want to think. Yet, she knew that her   
feelings for him were different from that for Tomoyo and her father   
or brother for that matter. They were similar to the feelings she   
once had for Yukito. But Yukito had said her feelings for him were   
the same as the ones she had for her father. Still, she knew they   
were slightly different and the feelings she had for Syaoran were   
this `different' feeling. And they were stronger than the `different'   
feelings she once had for Yukito...   
She buried her head into her pillow again. She didn't want to think.   
Why did things have to be so complicated? She thought she heard a   
sigh behind her closed door. Must have been her brother. Why did   
Touya dislike Syaoran so much? Why couldn't everything, especially   
feelings and relationships be simpler? Why? She hugged her pillow   
tightly.  
  
* I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by *  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"Tomoyo-chan?" She sat up straight.  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun his leaving today at 10 o'clock for Hong Kong!"  
"Today!? But..."  
"Sakura-chan! You must tell him your feelings before it's too late!"  
"But... it's almost nine... I'll never make it... and I don't even   
know if I... love him..."  
"Sakura-chan. You must look into your heart. Be true to your   
feelings. You must be strong, Sakura-chan. You'll be alright as you   
have that one `invincible' spell. But you must understand that you   
can't let the chance to love him pass you by. I've faith in you,   
Sakura-chan. Tell Li-kun your true feelings. I've to go now." Sakura   
heard someone calling Tomoyo. "Remember to tell him before it's too   
late. Bye!"  
Click! Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
* Should I *  
  
~ Do I really love him? I don't really know... Look into my heart. Be   
true to my feelings. How? ~  
Sakura closed her eyes. She saw Syaoran. Saw him protecting her,   
encouraging her, giving her advice, saving her. She saw him hugging   
her, oh so tightly, she could hear him shouting, "SAKURA!!" when she   
fell into the abyss. Then she could hear him whisper in her ear, "I   
was so scared," as he hugged her in relief. She saw him holding her   
as she cried over Yukito. "I understand." He had said, smiling down   
at her like an angel from above. As she thought back she wondered how   
he'd felt when he held her. When she was crying over someone else,   
crying because that person didn't love her the way she did. Would   
Syaoran feel as she did if she told him that she didn't return his   
love? Then she saw him changing `Light' and `Dark' with her. He had   
risked him own life to help her. Once again she saw him in her arms   
as he looked up wearily from the ground, "I've loved you all along,   
Sakura." Then they were at the bridge in the park. "Meeting you was   
the best thing that ever happened to me in Japan. Thank you." She   
stood there again watching him run, watching him run away from her...  
She opened her eyes. She knew that if she only pitied him and didn't   
want to hurt his feelings, she wouldn't have felt so sad when he left   
her. Her heart wouldn't hurt as bad as it did now. No, she didn't   
pity him, she loved him... as much as he did. But it was too late   
now. He would never know her true feelings. She would never make it   
to the airport. She'd lose him forever... the tears started falling   
again.   
  
* Tell him   
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him   
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself *  
  
A drop of tear fell to the ground. The ground came to life   
and started to glow. Sakura gasped in surprise as her mahoujin   
appeared beneath her. Streams of light shot out of the ground around   
her. In front of her appeared a shining card. Sakura looked at it   
through her tears. The card shone with the colours of the rainbow.   
Then as sudden as it all happened, the lights disappeared leaving   
only that card in front of her. Carefully, she took it still somewhat   
shocked at what had happened. Slowly the picture on the card became   
clear and she understood. She finally realized why she was so   
troubled. Sakura smiled while she held that card. ~ Thank you. ~ She   
thought, hoping that the other cards could hear her. Then one image   
appeared in her mind, it was of a boy with dark chocolate brown eyes,   
a boy with messy brown hair. A boy who often blushed in her presence,   
a boy who was always there for her, a boy who was leaving soon and   
still didn't know of her feelings for him. "Syaoran-kun...' she   
whispered then she glanced at her clock, it was a few minutes after   
nine...   
  
* Touch him   
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see *  
  
Sakura rushed out of the room. ~ Wait for me, Syaoran-kun! Please   
wait for me! ~  
Kero looked out of the drawer where the `Sakura Book' was kept. The   
cards encircled him in the air. He looked up at them. "We've done all   
we can. It's all up to Sakura now."  
  
* I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say *  
  
Sakura dashed down the stairs and out of the door. "I'm going out,   
Onii-chan!"   
Yukito peered out from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes   
with Touya. "I wonder where, Sakura-chan is going is such a hurry.   
Well, at least she's feeling better..." He turned to Touya, who was   
mumbling something under his breath. "Eh? To-ya? What's wrong?"  
Touya continued washing the dishes, his face shrouded in darkness. "I   
knew it." He muttered. "That `gaki' is going to take away the thing   
most precious to me." Yukito could only look at him in puzzlement,   
sometimes he really could not understand Touya.  
  
* I'll *  
  
Sakura was running down the road when she realized that she had   
forgotten her skates. She could never make it on foot, if she went   
back now to get her skates, she wouldn't make it either. She noticed   
that the street was empty. She had to take the risk.   
"Fly!" "Dash!"  
  
* Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself *  
  
Wei waved at Syaoran from the counter. Sadly, Syaoran picked up his   
bag. Sakura was not coming. Why would she? He hadn't told her he was   
leaving today. He had wanted to, yesterday on the bridge. But...   
somehow... he couldn't say it. He had looked into her eyes and the   
words just wouldn't come out. It was better this way. He would just   
disappear from her life, forever. He would not come back, then they   
wouldn't have to see each other again and soon the hurt would   
disappear. They would forget about one another and get on with their   
lives... If only it were true... He knew that he would never forget   
her, never. Wei called him to hurry up. He glanced once more behind   
his back. Sakura would not come. He should go now.   
" I hope I didn't trouble Sakura too much..." His hands grasped the   
straps of his carrier bag. ~ Goodbye, Sakura, my one and only true   
love. ~ Up went the bag and he started to walk away.  
  
* Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go *  
  
~ Wait for me, Syaoran-kun! I'm coming, wait for me! ~  
Sakura landed in a deserted alleyway near the airport. Then she ran   
into the airport. As she ran, she realized that she didn't know where   
Syaoran was. She panicked. Then she felt something warm against her   
neck, her key! She pulled it out, it was glowing in her hand. At   
once, she knew where she would find Syaoran.   
`Straight ahead... straight ahead...' sang a voice in her head. She   
looked at the huge clock hanging from the ceiling ahead. It was   
almost 9:30. `Go, Mistress... Go, Mistress... Everything will turn   
out fine... Follow your heart and go straight ahead...' the gentle   
voice said.   
  
* Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes *  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" called a voice behind him, a sweet voice   
and voice he knew so well.  
~ It can't be! I couldn't be! ~  
He turned around, and there she was running towards him, her key   
swinging against her chest.   
~ I must be dreaming! How did she know I'd be leaving today....   
Daidouji-san... Thank you... ~  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura stopped a few steps away from him. Suddenly,   
she didn't know what to say. Where should she start? What should she   
say?  
Syaoran put down his bag. He too didn't know what to say to her, yet,   
his insides soared. He was filled with happiness. Shyly, he looked to   
one side, smiling.  
Sakura too, could not help smiling. She too was happy. She had   
managed to see Syaoran before he left. Somehow, it didn't matter   
whether she said the words that were in her heart out loud. They both   
understood how the other felt and that feeling was far deeper than   
any words could express. Still, she would have liked to say   
something, but what...  
"Master Syaoran, I think this is yours." Both Sakura and Syaoran   
looked at Wei. He handed Syaoran a teddy bear, a black one.  
~ Is this the one Syaoran made? ~ Thought Sakura. ~ For the one he   
loved?~  
Syaoran just stared at the bear, at the bear he had left behind. The   
bear who would never fulfill its duty in life. The bear that had   
often reminded him of Sakura each time he looked at it. The bear he   
had wanted to give Sakura. Would she accept it now?  
Sakura looked at the bear and remembered the time she had told   
Syaoran she'd wished Yukito would accept the bear. She remembered how   
he had said that it wasn't Yukito he loved, it was someone else. Then   
she remembered all the times he had tried to tell her his true   
feelings, how could she not have understood then? Then she saw him   
saying, " I've loved you all along, Sakura."  
She looked at Syaoran still struggling with the bear. Was it for her?   
She wanted to ask. Should she ask? Then she felt a surge of energy   
rush through her.   
  
* Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet *  
  
"Is it for me?" asked a soft, sweet voice. Syaoran turned towards   
Sakura. Was this her answer? Yes, it was. She knew the meaning of the   
bear. She accepted his love. A smile rose from within Syaoran. Sakura   
returned his smile and love. Then timidly, bashfully, carefully   
Syaoran handed Sakura the bear. Their hands touched. He handed her   
his love and she took it and held it close to her heart. Then they   
just smiled at each other with a mutual love and understanding too   
deep for words. A voice broke through their silence.   
"Master Syaoran, we'd better be going or we'll miss the flight."  
  
* Hold him close to feel his heart beat *  
  
They stood at the departure gate. They looked at each other one last   
time, not wanting to take their eyes off the other. They were   
imprinting the image of the other in their minds.  
Syaoran was filled with joy. ~ Sakura loves me! Sakura loves me! ~ he   
cried. He couldn't help himself. He had to hold her before he left as   
who knows when it will be before he could see her again. He walked   
towards her and hugged her.  
Sakura was taken aback in surprise at first, but soon she hugged him   
back. She could feel his heart beat and she was sure he could feel   
hers. It felt so good to be in his embrace. But there was something   
she had to ask.  
"Can I call the bear `Syaoran'?"  
At first, he didn't understand, then Tomoyo's words drifted into his   
mind, `If you give someone you love a teddy bear named after you,   
then you and that person will be in love together forever.'  
"Yes." He whispered tenderly into her ear. "Yes." He too had a   
question to ask her. "Will you wait for me, Sakura?"  
"Yes. No matter how long I have to wait for you, I will." She   
answered gently.  
They held each other a while longer. Then they parted. But when they   
parted they both knew that it would only be temporary. They knew that   
they would be reunited someday soon and never be separated again.   
Their love was strong and binding. Nothing would be able to break   
that bond, because the card in her pocket glowed. It glowed with the   
fire of love. Though it was nameless, it spoke volumes. It   
represented something that only Sakura and Syaoran shared...  
  
* Love will be the gift you give yourself *  
  
That morning, in the departure hall of an airport in a town known as   
Tomoeda, a young girl stood there. In her arms she held a bear, in   
her pocket there was a card, on her neck hung a strange looking   
pendent, on her face there was a smile, her eyes were misty and in   
her heart she held the greatest feeling in the world. Passersby   
glanced at her curiously, but she didn't care. Her true love had just   
left her but she was not sad, as she knew...  
"We'll meet again soon."  
The card in her pocket, which showed a heart wearing a crown,   
surrounded by a pair of wings, spoke in a voice as gentle as a   
breeze.   
  
* Never let him go *  
  
Fin  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's Daughter  
  



End file.
